It is highly desirable to develop a low cost resistant coating composition. Coating compositions have wide application in a variety of areas. Often, however, coating compositions which provide high chemical resistivity also are characterized by high cost. Clearly, it is desirable to develop such a coating composition which is characterized by low cost.
In addition, it is desirable to develop a low cost coating composition which has a variety of desirable characteristics, especially being resistant to chemical attack for application to wood, particle board, or the like, as well as to metal surfaces such as to aircraft surfaces, for example, to provide resistance to the normally corrosive jet fuels and hydraulic fluids as well as to protect the leading edge of aircraft from foreign matter. It is further desirable to provide such a coating material which can be easily applied in a thin and highly protective coating without changing the physical appearance of the coated material. Further, it is desirable to provide such a coating material which dries quickly under atmospheric conditions.
It can be readily appreciated that the requirements for a successful coating material are numerous and varied. The art has long sought successful coating materials which meet the foregoing requirements with one or more disadvantages frequently significantly detracting from such art materials.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a low cost resistant coating composition.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a coating composition which is suitable for a variety of applications and which is easy to apply in a thin highly protective coating for a variety of surfaces such as wood, metal and the like.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.